Speak Now
by WillowSeeker
Summary: First One-Shot attempt. AU SmytheBerry. Now if only he and Rachel were not stupid enough to realized that sooner, she would not have to rush to that freaking church like a mad woman right now trying to stop his wedding! - Review please.


**Just a one-shot of SmytheBerry. A first time too. I know everyone is expecting Klaine FTW! But I got held back and I'm _improvising_ it. I don't know when I'm posting it back but hopefully soon.**

**Willow**

* * *

I am not the kind of girl**  
**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**  
**But you are not the kind of boy**  
**Who should be marrying the wrong girl

Rachel cursed at the cat, trying to get it from blocking her way towards her car. She couldn't afford to be late. She need to be there quick to stop it.

Running, she opened the door to her car and quickly start her engine. Seatbelts be damned. He isn't around to tell her to put it on and he might not be doing it after this if she doesn't get there soon. Immediately, the car starts and she reversed it and pull out from the parking space just as the radio in her car turns up.

"_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you_-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel yelled at her radio for the ironic choice of song while her mind states how befitting it is for a song like that is playing while she is indeed doing what the song exactly is all about. Rachel shakes her head away from the thought, concentrating on driving the damned car. Shit! She should have taken the other route. This car was not like _his _who could drive up to 200 miles per hour.

"_I sneak in and see your friends__  
__And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel"_

Rachel snorted. She bet her Barbara's broadway tickets collection that little miss Celia, ugh, that snotty two-faced bitch was never even in-love with him! She was just in it for his money and wealth.

Unlike _her,_ she mused. Rachel truly and genuinely _love_ him. There's no doubt about it now. She loved from the first moment since they met again at their now favorite bar, drinking and toasting for her debut on broadway and him for just managed to get his father's company of 40%. A friendship that started as a jest to irritate her friends to a consensual physical relationship that leads to plenty of memorable (and pleasurable) moments in their lives.

Now if only _he and Rachel_ were not stupid enough to realized that sooner, she would not have to rush to that freaking church like a mad woman right now trying to stop his wedding!

_"__And she is yelling at a bridesmaid__  
__Somewhere back inside a room__  
__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry"_

She bet her ass Celia was wearing a gown that resembles a freaking fairy with eightees fashion with all the puffiness that would not only make Kurt barf, but also gave _him_ the reason to bolt. She only wish it was so it could lessen her trouble of persuading him to not say those vows. _Hold on Seb, just wait. I'm comin_.

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"

Finally! Rachel thought as she parked her car (rudely cutting the car that was ready to park there. Hey, it was not like it was her fault. The old lady was just too damn slow. Plus, she was a woman in a mission!) and quickly got out, clutching the god awful pale pink invitation card. She is defintely sure now that Celia was doing the whole wedding arrangement. He would never ever, in a million years involve himself with something pink.

Except for that time when he asked her to...She blushed at the memory and stop herself from going further reminiscing that pleasure evening and smile to herself.

It just prove to her how much _he does not_ want to be in that wedding.

Smiling, she walked with all determination towards the front door, catching a glimpse of Quinn and Santana inside who saw her and their face broke into a huge smile, probably knowing what she was going to do when the a man in a suit put a hand to stop her from entering, asking for an invitation card. She pass it on eagerly waiting when he said she was not allowed.

"What do you mean, I'm not allowed in?" she asked.

"I have clear instruction to not permit _you, Miss Berry_ to enter." he said stoicly.

Rachel glare. Damn bitch! She must've thought she would come. Fuck, she needs to get inside. Suddenly the doors to the church closed. Sounds of organ playing inside. Thankfully it was not "Here Comes the Bride." Rachel needs to be quick. She needs to think fast.

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

Rachel grunted as she push the curtains from strangling her to death and step out from hiding behind it, seething. She's going to strangle the man that she love so much for ever getting her into this much trouble. Granted, she was to blame also but what the heck? That curtain was too pink to even be called pink and the décor insides scream tacky. What on earth was he thinking?

Glancing around and looking out for any annoying guards, she sat down on the pews, situating herself just at the right end of it, next to the aisle. Up front she could see Santana, Quinn, Sam, Brittany, Puck and Kurt sitting while chatting with each other. Their gazes swept through the crowd. No doubt looking for her. They did asked her to come.

Rachel adjusted the hat on her head and push up her rayban. Keeping cover. Her gaze swept towards the altar. Seeking the bronze browned haired man she went to all the trouble for. She catch her breath as she sees him, looking exceptionally handsome in a black and white suit. Hair swept back and that godawful pale pink rose attached to his breast pocket. He looks like every girl's fantasy prince charming. A fairy tale wedding groom.

Suddenly she felt cold. What if he actually want all of this? What if he really did loved that bitch back and forgotten about her? Rachel know she had said a few things that was unforgivable and he the same. But...What if he really wanted to get married to that tramp? What if he puts up with all these pink just to see her happy because he loved her back like before?

His eyes seems to gaze longingly at the door, waiting for something. Probably his bride. He seems anxious. Most probably to get this over with and be married to Celia.

Rachel heart broke. She should have thought about that before coming here. Now, as the organs starts to played, she wished she never come here to witness all of this.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?

Rachel keep her eyes locked over at him. Watching, trying to gauge any reaction. Anything to tell her that she did not go all to that trouble just to see him say I do. Anything to tell her that she was not the only who is in love and want this wedding to stop. She hated the fact that while she could read him easily, she do not however have the ability to read him when he was adamant to _not_ let it show, like how he is doing right now. If only.

Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

Gasp fills the church as the organs starts playing loudly. She concentrate on him while somewhere she could distinctly hear Santana utter a small "what the fuck is she wearing?" while Kurt just screeched in his seat. It must be that bad. Rachel wanted to turn around and yell "Haha, you look ugly." but refrain and kept her gaze on the groom. Silently praying for anything. She was beginning to think it was a lost cause.

But then, something happened. A miracle for her. Something that he did. That definitely brought a smile back to her face. And all it took was a glance from him towards his bride.

He _cringed._

Rachel smile broadly and wanted to run up to the altar and just kiss him right then and there, declaring her undying love. But that would not do. She do not want to be on the front page tomorrow on New York Post for running amock, kissing someone's groom on his wedding day. She mentally practicing her speech. She needs to know what she was going to say. It would not do if she just stood up and just say , "I object this wedding on the grounds that I love the groom.". Wait, that could actually work. Her heart stomp faster as Celia approach the altar. Rachel tried to keep her jaws from falling to the ground. Seriously, that girl needs a mirror to see how hideous she looks in that overly big gown. If it could even be called a gown. The preacher begins the ceremony and Rachel watched as _his _shoulders starts to tense, jaws locked. A sign when he is usually stressed out or angry. She sat down nervously and wait.

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.

Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

Rachel stood up nervously. She ignored the gasp and the looks from other people, distinctly she noticed her friends and Blaine standing beside the groom looking happy to see her. Not as much as the bride, though. Not that she cared. She didn't paid any heed to them, her gaze were fixed on the brown head that didn't turn around despite the commotion.

And then when he did, Rachel felt herself constricted. Dammit Berry, you can't back down now. You love him! Say it! She shook her head and just said the first that pop into her head.

"_I am not the kin__d of girl. Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion..._"

"She did not just sang a fucking Taylor Swift song, did she? What the fuc-" Quinn slap Puck to silence. Affectionately rubbing it afterwards while her eyes fixed on her friend.

Blaine stare at his dear friend, whom he regard as his own sister before leaning towards the pews at Kurt, "She isn't-"

"Yes, she's singing a goddamn taylor swift song!" Kurt nearly shouted.

Blaine winced away, glancing briefly at the groom and smile, "Well, at least it got Sebs attention."

Rachel watch as _he_ looks questioningly at her, asking her what is it that she wants, while slapping a hand on his bride mouth to keep her shut. Rachel wanted to laugh seeing that, but she needs to focus. He still looks at her curiously. Granted, busting out a song was not what she planned but that was the only thing that was in her head. Inhaling, she sing confidently this time, and clearly, just incase that big of an oaf man she love doesn't understand.

"_But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl..._."

This time, it was no denying what she wanted for him to do. Even as he starts to smile, she kept on singing slowly,

"_So, don't say "Yes", run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out-_"

"Sebastian!" The bride shouted as she managed to strangle away from her groom, exploding at that very moment with colourful words being thrown at Rachel, who winced at her high voice (she was even worst than she was when she is angry, and that is saying something) and also at her groom who has not been doing anything except looking at Rachel with blank face and that stupid grin (personally, Rachel thinks he looks down right sexy at the moment).

Celia continues to shriek and screamed when Sebastian suddenly, ignoring his fiance, come down from the altar towards Rachel, their eyes never break the connection. The thumping of her heart beats faster, seeing the man that she loves coupled with the anticipation of waiting for his answer. When he was just inches away from her, having her to look up at him did she realized that he was full on smirking at her with sexy lips of his and that playful glint in his eyes, smarmy attitude in place.

"Rachel," he said. She nodded, unable to say anything, "I think that the back door is locked."

Rachel frowned. That was not what she expected for him to say, "and?"

Chuckling, he grabs her hand and hold it tight, pulling her with him in the direction of the front door, "and...we just gonna go throught those big doors then." he said, now running as Celia and some other attendants, probably her families shouting for him to come back and for Rachel to unhand him. As if!

Rachel grins as she follows him, giddy with excitement. "Well, I am famous for giving an exceptional example of a perfect exit. You can ask-"

"I don't really want to think of anything except of us going back to somewhere private and to start relieving me from this goddamn monkey suit!" he said as they bursts through the doors and ran towards the car before driving away, leaving behind the mess they made and was not sorry at all about it. "And yours too." he said later as they got into the freeway.

Rachel, still reeling from the gasp. "This is not a monkey suit!" It's a Zac Posen newest collection and one she treasured the most.

"It does if it covers up your delectable body."

"I'm beginning to rethinking my actions."

"No you're not." Sebastian said. Swerving onto the road side and stop the car before looking at her intently. "because you love me."

Rachel huff, "Don't be too sure."

"Oh, I think I'm pretty sure if you start singing Taylor Swift of all sudden."

"Cheeky bastard."

"You love me anyway." he said before leaning down and trying to kiss her she stops him. "What?"

"I don't remember hearing you say anything about love. For all I know, you could be trying to get away from Celia and I was just another convenient puppet for you use."

"Do you really think that?" Not waiting for an answer, he swooped down to kiss her, firm yet gentle, leaving her senseless and heady right after they stop for air. she forgot how he kisses amazingly.

Sebastian touch their forehead together, looking at her intensely, " Rachel, I love you. I'm sorry I was an idiot and I'm sorry for being an even bigger idiot for leaving you. I-"

"Say it again."

"I'm sorry."

"No, the other one."

"Which one?" he asked, grinning slightly.

Rachel starts to pull away, _"Sebastian."_

"I love you." He said, pulling her back and kiss her again. "I love you." he said again in between kisses. "I love you. I love you. I'm so glad you came today and I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..."

And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now".


End file.
